


Bye Kuron

by FandomRealm



Category: Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: Dark, Dark!Lance, Langst, Other, Violence, clone shiro - Freeform, ermm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRealm/pseuds/FandomRealm
Summary: Nobody noticed except Lance. Of course nothing he did changed anything.





	Bye Kuron

**Author's Note:**

> Ermm I wanted to play with the idea of dark!lance but it’s only small in this. Tell me if U want more.

He came back to Voltron and it was normal. Shiro was the leader once again. Yeah, it took a while for Black to accept him again, but it happened. Everyone was happy. Missions were good. Then Keith had to leave. Lance was uneasy after this. He was the only one who then started to see Shiro. How he was different. How his democratic leadership turned to somewhat of a dictatorial leadership. Lance thought maybe he only thought this because his thoughts were abandoned, but soon it was everyone else. He would only listen to his thoughts on everything. He had trusted Lotor way too quickly for someone who hated the Galra not so long ago. Shiro snapped easily and ok, he’s been kidnapped by the Galra twice now but he was still weird. His mannerisms changed he was awake at night not because of nightmare, just awake. As if he were a robot. Of course Lance was the only one who noticed. Despite what everyone else thought, Lance was pretty observant and payed attention. He knew at night Shiro would just walk. He knew Shiro was somehow friendlier towards Galra. He knew Shiro never had nightmares and he didn’t eat or drink. There was something wrong, but nobody could see that, norm would they believe him. Lance was sick of it- he went to investigate.

 

It was a few days after the mission where they were stuck to the ground. You know the one where Shiro talked to Lance in some kind of god damn dream world. Where Shiro never told him what he was trying to say. But nonetheless Lance walked through the castle in search of Shiro. The walls loomed over him, while in this so called home they were just a measley star amid the vast universe. The dull navy lights followed Lance as he cast a dark shadow behind him. His blue robe although not practical for what he was doing, was too comfortable to not wear so he kept it on, trailing behind him. Slight whirrs and beeps emitted from behind the metal. The inner workings that could fail at any time but were too secure to even do so. Lance thought about all these aspects in his walk about the castle until he came to a fairly large storage room. He hadn’t taken notice of it as of late however it was open slightly. It had a dark purple light just shining out of it, a delicate ribbon folded within time and space, literally. Curiosity killed the cat, or Lance in this case and he peered in trying his upmost best not to be seen.   
“ The paladins are ready to be destroyed, exactly tomorrow at 5 Vargas.”   
“Well done Kuron.” The voice of Hagar was heard from the telecom.  
Lance stood still, he slowly moved his body outwards and ran back to his room. They were screwed. He needed to save them all but they’d never listen. But Lance being the amazing guy he was came up with the idea to place their bayards in their rooms so they could attack.   
He did just that making sure to be extra careful. He also gave Coran a word and some old Galran gun. They were prepped. Lance didn’t sleep that night.

 

Around the time the sun would be rising on Earth, a loud robotic sound could be heard from the kitchen- it was Kuron. Lance jumped up with his bayard and crept into the kitchen, they were all there! Pidge, Hunk, Allura and Coran.  
“Lance my boy, did you put our bayards in our rooms? Thank you but it wasn’t necessary. I understand your scared.” Coran spoke gently and lovingly. Lance could only stare in disgust. He was going to explain when Kuron jumped up out of his seat, ayes rolling back to reveal a purple glowing set. Haggars voice came from Kuron.  
“Hah, paladins, finally Voltron will mine!” She cackled and Kuron started shooting. Nobody was ready to fight except Lance. Kuron took advantage of this and blinded them all with a bright light. His ears were ringing, everyone including himself tried to stagger up to their feet but they had were now too weak. Kuron walked up to each of them picked them up and threw them in a corner, excluding Lance. He was going to commit a genocide of the paladins. Lance used his bayard to shoot Kuron but he was too late. He’d shot at the paladins all crying in pain. Life left their bodies. An empress flying into the galaxy. Lance had no time to think. He jumped towards a wall, jumped of that, all while turning his bayard into a sword and stabbed Kuron through the head. Sizzling wired popped out and Lance fell unconscious.

 

Lance woke up, covered in sweat. Memories flooding back to him. He lay in a pile of his friends blood. He was forever stained. It sank into his creases, stuck to his skin. Lance cried. Tears raced down his face like rain. What was he to do now? Blood covered him, he turned his face examining the cuts on his left arm. He was face to face with Hunk. Eyes void of life, hair no longer brown but red, his armour red. Everyone is a red paladin Lance thought to himself. He giggled, he goddamn giggled. He cackled. Lance was gone, after this whatever was left of him would be tainted. He turned to the right, it was Kurons face. Wincing, he movied his right hand to Kurons face. Lance held it in his hand. He admired the work he had done but was no satisfied. Gripping the head he squeezed it. Sparks flew, parts of Kuron all over the ship. Lance sat up and licked the blood on his arm, a snake devouring its prey.  
“Bitch you’re going to get hell!” Lance screamed cackling after.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry? Also I’ve not really written death or violence- criticism pls!?


End file.
